


Candy Coating

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock Slut, Father/Son Incest, Halloween, Inky, Inky the incubus, M/M, Mind Control, Shota, hyopnosis, hypno - Freeform, slut boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: Little Jared is an 11 yr old kid who is trying to make his daddy's life easier... Inky sees this boy and tries to help :D





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a picture that goes with this story... a cover page if you will click the link to check it out 
> 
> https://shadowcockstories.tumblr.com/post/151864944998/candy-coating-by-shadowcock

Little Jared (11) was out for Halloween, but the boy was not happy about it. Everyone who saw him pointed and laughed... He did have candy but not much, people were thinking he was being lazy... but in truth, his mom had left his dad and his dad was a bit depressed about it... Jared didn’t want to bother his dad for a costume so he decided to make one himself. 

But the costume didn’t turn out the way he planed... the boy was dressed in cardboard armor, a pot for a helmet and a ladle for a sword. 

Soon the boy began to walk down darker streets to avoid being laughed at... He was tired and crying and he decided to sit down. 

“Hello, little knight.” said a male voice. But when Jared turned around he saw, what looked like a very sexy lady figure... With purple skin? 

“W-who ar-are you?” the boy asked. 

“I’m just your friendly neighborhood Inky.” The person smiled... 

The purple man was extremely sexy, he was dressed in things women were supposed to be dressed in... Not a man... He wore thigh-high net stockings, high heels, a black corset and long net gloves...

“Now tell me what’s wrong.” the man asked as he sat down next to the crying kid.

“I-I didn’t w-want t-to bother m-my daddy this Halloweennnn!!!! *sob* s-so I made m-my own costume.” the boy cries louder, and after Inky gives him a hanky and the boy wipes his nose he continues, “B-but it d-didn’t turn out r-right...” The boy cries more and Inky pats the boy’s head smiling... Purple smoke has been releasing the entire time, and the a house that wasn’t there before appears.

“Well If you want, I have some costumes in my house...” the sexy man said.

“Really...” said Jared already under Inky’s spell.

Inside the house the boy saw a lot of different costumes the boy’s eyes went wide and he ran to all the costumes... But there was one that looked like it was shining...

“W-what’s this?” The boy asked as he picked up what looked like a mask with candy on it... Actually one side was a swirling lollipop and the other side was one big candy-corn with eye holes in them...

“Oh, that one is special...” Said Inky with a sly smile, “That one will make you and your daddy very happy.”

The boy looked at the mask with wonder and excitement... “I’ll take this one!” he exclaimed, putting on the mask without a second thought- 

Once the mask hit the boy’s face, the world changed... Suddenly the boy was saw candy everywhere! 

“There is a trick to this mask...” The man said. “You cannot bite any candy only lick it...” Inky stated... the boy wondered why but decided to remember the warning, actually the warning became a rule in his head through Inky's magic.

“Here try and licking this lollipop.” said the man... Suddenly the boy noticed a lollipop where Inky was standing... It was funny that it was at the man’s crotch, but the boy didn’t care, he jumped at Inky and began to suck the lolli... 

Jared had never tasted this before... It was sweet but it also had a salty taste... It was.... AMAZING!!!! The boy began to suck with more vigor... And the more he sucked, the more he liked the taste... He tasted the sweet flavor less and less... And soon the sweet flavor was completely gone... But the boy loved the flavor even more... Soon the boy felt a creamy filling fill his mouth...

“That was soooo tasty!!!” said the boy... His eyes swirling pink... The boy was now addicted to the taste.

Inky, in the real world, had just cum into the boy’s mouth and the boy was sucking up the last bit of his cum... 

“I need more lollipops!” the boy said dressed only a mask... Inky had melted them away when the boy put on the mask.

For the rest of the night the boy went out all around town licking and sucking lollipops... He even had the great idea to “taste” lollipops with his butt hole. With the mask on it seemed like a great idea...

-Later at Jared’s house- 

Tim, Jared’s dad came home... He knew Jared was having a hard time but it was hard for him to concentrate with his blue balls... He wanted to comfort his son but how can you comfort a boy that looks just like his mother.... Tim thought, Every time he looked at Jared he thought of his wife and that made him horny. 

“Hey, Jared I’m home.” Tim called out... “Hey... Sport?” He looked around for his boy but he found nothing... 

The man began to worry as he looked through the house and found nothing... The boy should have been home hours ago, he thought. 

He went to his room to get more comfortable shoes so he could look around the block for him-

When he opened the door to his room he was surprised by 2 swirling eyes... The man jumped back in shock... But he soon realized it was Jared his son.... Naked, on all fours, looking back at him. It seemed the mask was no longer necessary and the boy had taken it off a long time ago. 

Tim didn’t know what to say, but a stray thought shot through his brain... Did his son’s ass always look that lushes? He tried to shake the thought out of his mind but the more he tried the more the image of his son’s ass was burned into his head...

“Hi daddy.” the boy said in his usual sweet tone... “I was trick or treating... And I had one trick and sooooo many treats!” the boy said with lust.

“And daddy I want to share my treat with you.” the boy said as he began to finger his boy hole. 

Purple smoke began to flow toward the father... And soon Tim’s lust could take it no more, he ripped off his clothes and jumped onto his son’s ass, face first... He began to eat out his little boy’s ass. 

“Oh daddy!!” the boy screamed “A nice man gave me this mask...” The boy began to tell his story about Inky, about how he licked a lot of lollipops, how he found out they were dicks half way through the night and that he wanted to share what he learned with his daddy cause he knows that his was lonely... 

Tim smiled and turned his boy around and they kissed “I love you son” he said as he began to fuck his son bouncy butt... 

“OH daddy fuck me..” Jared said in a girly voice

Tim wanted to reprimand his son for cussing but he was to into fucking him to do it. 

“I love your dick daddy!!!” The boy said. “Do me daddy, do my boy pussy!!!” 

“Oh fuck son I love your hole!!” Tim admitted “I will fuck it from now on... You will be daddy’s slut!” 

“Yesss daddy, I want to be your slut boy!!” 

Soon the two came, Tim inside his son’s slut hole and Jared onto himself... The boy was too young to cum but with Inky’s magic...

“Oh my... Another happy ending.” Inky said as the scene of Jared and his dad poofed away “Now who’s next.” many scenes of little boys popped open... The incubus smiled wickedly... “Who indeed.” 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry but this will be the last story I will be doing for this month... I will not upload a new story until November... then I have a Xmas special... well kinda... maybe... I'm not sure... we'll see. 
> 
> still I appreciate comments, kudos and other friendly gestures :D


End file.
